


So Here's the Tea

by MultiFandomGae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomGae/pseuds/MultiFandomGae
Summary: Crowley invites his two most favorite beings to a tea party.





	So Here's the Tea

A letter was sent out on Feburary the 5th and arrived to its destination 3 days before Valentines day. The thought that someone had gone through the effort to write, package, and send a letter show to Sam and Gabriel that it was important for them to arrive at the location requested of them. After the events of Lucifer killing a bunch of pagan gods, the two decided to stick close together, almost like they were taped to one another. Dean, being Dean, didn't let Gabriel out of his sights. Who could trust an archangel with his little brother? Not Dean apparently.

Well, Sam showed the letter to Dean and recieved an immediate "yeah, well that's a no". Trust wasn't Dean's stepping stool being he's lost too much.

"Don't worry hotcakes, I can keep Winchester numbero dos out of harm's way. Besides, it's a tea party. Think about it. The sugar, the tea, the babes." Gabriel shot a glance at Sam then winked oh so gracefully. It got two different responses from the brother, Sam being smiley and happy.. and Dean being grumpy and a total buzzkill.

Did Dean like the idea of leaving Sam with Gabriel? Not at all. But did he soon comply? Of course.

"Dean, Gabriel has killed for us. He's kept the both of us safe ever since that disaster pagan get-together." Sam's words struck deep and he knew that. What was said is absolutely true but Dean still shook his head. That's his baby brother. He of course would refuse no matter what.

"Why are we even asking short fuse here? Aren't you free of chains or is little Sammy bound to his brother? Come on pumpkin, let bounce." Gabriel piped up, a grin taking hold of his features. Sam nodded in agreement, eyes now landing on Dean.

"Yeah, let's go." Gasp! Betrayal. Sam wanted to pry at Dean and oh boy did it work. Before the oldest Winchester could even comprehend what was happening, an arm wraps around Sam's waist. With that, they vanished, leaving Dean to himself.

The location they were sent to was not too far away from where they were currently staying. Actually, they could've driven. But Gabriel being an angel, what's the point in wasting gas. Besides, this was more affective. I mean, the reaction he pulled from the younger Winchester when he held him oh so close was adorable and on the brink of pitiful. How could such a strong man be so soft an gentle? Like a giant teddy bear.

They just stared at one another awkwardly basking in the warmth that flourished around them. Uh oh, this is a romantic comedy cliche isn't it? With the familiar tap of footsteps approaching, both human and archangel take their gaze away from one another and to the demon before them. Gah, it's a monster! No, wait, it's just Crowley.

"Glad to see you two are well acquainted." Said the sly demon, eyes narrowing as he takes his place in the spotlight that appeared from nowhere. "Did you get here safe?"

Sam felt a pang in his gut. The demon seemed so sincere. Almost too sincere. He spoke his words truthfully, which made Sam stare as response.

"Since Samantha doesn't seem to be talking much, how about you Gabriella, was the ride okay? Wings not too clipped are they. Heard the wind was a bit choppy." 

"Yeah, it was just peachy. Having to carry a Winchester and navigate was a bit much."

Ouch, critical damage to Sam's heart. "Says the one that still has their arm around me. You enjoyed it!"

"Says who!?" Snapped Gabriel, a defensive look now taking hold of his face as he pushes the human away.

"Says me!" Sam snapped back.

Crowley snickered, "Like an old married couple. How long has it been you two? 40 years?"

Sam, visibly flustered, crossed his arms and glared so harshly towards the demon. When you get to know Sam, it's hard to believe that he's killed before. "Crowley, why the hell did you invite us here?"

The demon walked over to a table set up nicely with fine china. The spotlight followed him as he sat down in one of the plush chairs. Crossing his ankles, he motioned for the two to join him. "I have to have a reason to see such a powerful couple?"

"Can it, would ya? Sam and I are the best of friends." Gabrielsaid, denying his feelings. 

"But best friends can always get in the sa-" Crowley purred before Sam cuts him off. 

"YEp, bEsT fRiEnds." The youngest Winchester pushed the archangel towards the demon, which pulled a groan from Gabriel. He didn't want to be there, and it was obvious Sam didn't either. The reason being; love triangle. Boom, plot twist. Sam loved Gabriel and Crowley, Gabriel loved Crowley and Sam. And Crowley has hit on both of them so obvit's obvious. The way he gets jealous of the two of them always getting to be so close to one another. No space needed in between. Just love, no lust. It would be a loving polyamorous relationship, which the three individuals could benefit from.

Crowley has been used, abused and tortured. Gabriel has been tormented and put into war. Sam has been killed and abused many times. How do these broke beings not deserve some love? They all sat together, drank tea, and remained quiet. The air stirred with emotion, which was surprising when you talk about a demon and an archangel. Two powerful beings and they love a human. Isn't that fantasy? 

"Crowley?" Sam spoke up.

"What is it Moose? Be quick, the tea will get cold." Crowley set his cup down gently and grabbed a scone.

"Be honest. Why did you invite us here?" Sam kept his gaze on the demon though Gabriel sat so close to him. So close that he could feel warmth radiate from his pale skin. Gabriel only stared between the two, lips now reaching to graze upon to side of the cool glass. 

"I want to be in your little group. You know, having a Winchester and an archangel by my side can help the hell out of hell."

"You're lying." Gabriel set down the cup before he even took a drink. He was caught off guard when Crowley spoke, it almost killed him. "Dont play coy, I can feel it too."

Supernatural beings and their weird shit. How was Sam supposed to understand what the fuck they were talking about? "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Love. Its an uncommon feeling. But.. we're feeling it." Crowley sounded so soft and gentle that Sam basically melted. What. The. Fuck.

"Okay, you have a crush. So what?" Sam replied, visibly distressed. 

"We both love you, equally. And we love another too. What does that mean Sam? Do you feel it too? The energy that radiates within you?" Gabriel turned to gaze longingly at the human. Oh my god, what was he supposed to do? Agree and live happily with the both of them? I mean, yeah, it would be nice to have someone. But how was he to react? With no options displayed, and an ache in his heart, he stood.

"Fuck it. Fine. Let's all get married and live happily ever after."

 

So they did I guess. I mean, they die alot so what's not to expect?

 


End file.
